Not Different
by SugarADdIccT
Summary: Ichigo claims that she is not different from others, but is she different? For starters, she sees things that others cannot see...but what can she see that others can't see? Yes, this is horror...so if people are easily scared I recommend that you guys don't read it...though it is not going to be that horrific, I promise I swear. Genre:Mystery Please R&R!
1. Chapter 1: Uneasy Life

Me: Hi ya!

Kashino: Another story?

Me: yeah...why?

Ichigo: I thought you had other stories.

Hanabusa: Yeah and btw how come I never appeared in these conversations?

Me: Idk and Yes I had written other storeies.

Kashino: Let me guess...you deleted them

Me: NO! I didn't and please stop talking about the deleting thing!

Andou: Ma-kun be nice to...wait do I pretend I don't know you?

Me: -.- call me terry

Andou: Just be nice to Terry.

Ichigo: Terry doesn't own Yumeiro Patissiere

* * *

**Intro**

_I'm not different. I'm a human being with feelings, desires. Why am I so different? I knew the answer, but I want to really understand the answer…_

**Story is beginning**

My name is Amano Ichigo and I'm 14 years old. I live with my family, which consists of my dad, mom and my little sister, Natsume. My life may seem simple and normal…and not different, but the truth is…everyone, meaning neighbors, strangers, even my own family, thought of me as different. I tell them I'm not different, but no one listens. I'm just different to them. I don't have any friends; therefore, I'm a loner. Still, I smile and laugh, though deep inside of me…I'm hurt because I'm 'different.' In my neighborhood, people spread rumors that I'm a psycho or just mentally ill. Even if I were, wouldn't I still be the same because everyone has feelings and desires. My parents treat Natsume as a regular daughter, but when I 'interrupt' their family moment, my parents and Natsume ignore me. They treat me like an outcast…

Anyways, despite being lonely and treated like an outcast, I manage to retain my desire for sweets. Sweets are like my comfort. The one and only person, who never treated me like an outcast, was my grandma. She was a patissiere. The reason why I say 'was' is because she died, but at her funeral, I never cried. Instead I laughed and that's another reason why people see me as different. I don't see a point in crying in funerals…I think crying is just a hindrance to the dead people. Of course, that is obvious for me…Grandma was a cheerful person just like me and always gave me sweets. My favorite of all was the strawberry tart. When I bit into it, I tasted the sourness and sweetness battling and the semi-crunchy and soft tart pastry. To top the strawberry tart, there was the delicious fluffy whip cream. Grandma and her sweets always cheered me up after a long day of being alone.

Now that grandma is gone forever, I just loiter around bakeries. People don't appreciate me being near them, but it's not like there is law that I'm not allowed to be near them. I just smile on as I wander around the bakeries. I hear the harsh whispers of the people as I pass by them.

"Look at that different girl. She has that creepy smile."

"She's so weird."

"She probably is mentally ill."

I just ignore them, though I'm on the verge of crying. I look for the mall that had the sweets convention today…

I made it to the convention. I'm surrounded by sweets. My eyes shine and I'm about to start hunting for the sweets when I _see_ a…

* * *

Me: How was it?

Kashino: lame

Andou: Interesting

Hanabusa: Good...though I didn't appear

Ichigo: Really awesome!

Me: Thanks.

Kashino: Your story doesn't make sense...so what does Amano see?

Me: That will be revealed in next chappie

Kashino: And why are you writing another story

Me: Oh you know how the stories written for Yumeiro Patissiere is 184, but it will be 185 after I update this story...I sort of wished that there are 200 stories written for Yumeiro Patissiere...

Kashino: That's stupid

Ichigo: You should really be nice.

Me: Anyways, so I"m planning to write alot of stories so that Yumeiro Patissiere can have 200 stories.

Andou: Are you really going to write 15 more stories

Me: Heavens no! Maybe other fanfic writers can help me reach my desire! Anyways, please review this chapter to receive...

Kashino: This is getting old...

Hanabusa: will you stop interrupting Terry.

Me: -.- please be quiet...please review this chapter to receive a chapter that will reveal what Ichigo can see, though I think I might have added a clue somewhere, and a time to spend with the cast of Yumeiro Patissiere!

Andou: What kind of sort of reward is that?

Ichigo: Are we really gonna hang out with the person who reads?

Me: Yes! (crossing fingers)


	2. Chapter 2: What Ichigo Sees

Me: I'm back~!

Ichigo: Yay! I get to find out what I see!

Kashino: It's probably stupid...

Me: -.- you're mean! Anyways, Thanks for the reviews...

Kashino: 2 isn't alot moron

Ichigo: Kashino...why are you always mean to Terry?

Kashino: I'm not being mean. I'm just telling the truth

Me: ...I don't own Yumeiro Patissiere...

* * *

I made it to the convention. I'm surrounded by sweets. My eyes shine and I'm about to start hunting for the sweets when I _see_ a…

Spirit. A dead person. A ghost. Seeing spirits made me different. I remembered seeing my first one when I was around 3.

**Flashback**

_I was playing in the front yard of my house when I saw a lady. She didn't look any different from anybody. She just felt different from a living human being. Her presence was just different. This lady had long, wavy chestnut colored hair that reached practically to her knees. Her face looked smooth and pale and she was tall. I thought she was lost or something and ran back inside the house and told my mom and dad to show them the lady. The lady was simply staring at me as I showed them the lady. My mom, looking angry, asked, "Ichigo, are you playing a prank?" I didn't answer because I started to feel the lady inside of me literally. It was hard to explain what this meant at first. I felt the lady's memories flow within me. Her name was Abigail Moore and was an English exchange student. She died in a car accident. I felt my body ache. My body felt like it was lit on fire. I started to scream with agony because I felt the lady's, Abigail's, pain. I remember shouting, though it was against my will, "Help me! I'm in such pain! Curse that drunk driver!" I remember my voice sounding like a grown up lady's and I spoke English. And then I had fainted and Abigail's memories vanished. It was simple as that. This occurred to me more and more. The spirits used my body to do what they wanted. They took control of my body. I acted so differently and that's why I'm so different._

I blinked my eyes and realized that I was deep in thoughts, as usual. I'm at the sweets convention I see a spirit. A little girl. Her shoulder-length blonde hair shimmer in the light. She has on a fluffy, simple white dress and a pair of white flats. This little girl looked like an angel. She's beaming at the sweets and shouting, "Sugoi!" as she wanders around. But nobody hears her. She's alone, like me. Occasionally, people who are near here would simply rub their shoulders and claim that it's cold suddenly. I semi-naturally sauntered over where the little girl is. Though I seen spirits many times, I'm still scared. My fear for them is the reason why they have easy access to my body. I take a deep breath, trying to be brave, and whisper to the girl, "What's your name?"

"Y-y-you can s-s-see me?" The little girl asked, shocked and then excited.

She practically squeezes me until I'm breathless. I try to act as if nobody is squeezing me, but it's not that easy.

Again, I hear people whisper about me…

"Wait, isn't that Ichigo, the weird girl?"

"She's acting a little crazy…almost as if she's breathless."

"Of course, she would act like that. I mean if I was that mentally crazy I would probably act like that."

Okay, some of the conversations people had didn't make sense.

I mutter under my breath, "What is your name, little girl?"

The spirit jumped up and down as she introduced herself.

"My name is Suzuki Momiji!"

* * *

Me: Well?

Ichigo: (shivering with fear)

Kashino: What is wrong with your mind?

Me: It's not that creepy? If you ever see Asian horror movies, then you would call this story lame! It's not that scary...( whispering)I remember _that _movie...I don't want to talk about (shivering)

Kashino: ...

Ichigo: I-i-i-i'm s-s-s-sc-a-red! (runs out of the studio)

Me: Looks like it's just you and me!

Kashino: Think again. :P (leaves the room)

Me: (freaked out) W-well I guess it's a bit scary for Ichigo...(glancing around the studio) Well, just to let you, readers, know I set a new poll. Just check my profile to know what it is! And I'm relating some chapters to the anime, okay? And yes the other characters are going to come out soon...just wait and I admit this isn't my best chapter...it's so weird...and if you guys do review...

unknown person: SHE'S LYING!

Me: (screaming)

unknown...Kashino: scaredy cat

Me: (angry and ignores Kashino) if you guys do review...you get...um...er...eh...

Kashino: what the heck

Me: a chance to watch Grudge (scary movie!) and next chapter! So R&R! P.S. 14 more stories until Yumeiro Patissiere reaches its 200 mark! I'm so obsessed with that!


	3. Chapter 3: Wishes

Me: Hi

Kashino: It took you forever to update this chapter.

Me: Well, at least I'm uploading this one and another chapter!

Ichigo: That's great!

Me: Wait! You're not scared of this story anymore?

Ichigo: N-n-n-not r-really...

Me: I do not own Yumeiro Patissiere

* * *

"_My name is Suzuki Momiji!"_

* * *

Well, all I wanted was to go to the sweets convention peacefully, hoping to see no spirits, but my wish didn't turn out so well. I met a little girl spirit named Momiji.

I hesitated before I noted, "You don't look Japanese."

Apparently, Momiji didn't look happy and she whined, "I'm half Japanese! Half! Do not dare to call me Claire or Ms. Bernard!"

I sweat dropped as I raised my hands in surrender. Momiji wasn't like those depressed spirits I met so far. For the first time, I wasn't scared of meeting the spirits.

She continued on, "My daddy is French and my mommy is Japanese. My full name is Claire Momiji Bernard Suzuki, but I prefer Momiji. Or just call me Momi! Oh and I'm 7 years old!"

I smiled brightly and introduced myself, "My name is Amano Ichigo and I'm 14 years old."

In a way, it was weird talking to a spirit so cheerfully, but I prefer it like that.

The people around me stared at me as if I'm crazy…different.

"Look at that. That girl is talking to herself. I remember the time she was acting like an angry drug addict like last year or something," someone whispered, annoyed.

"Oh and also she once acted like a person in seizure or something."

I clenched my hands, trying my best to ignore what people were saying, as I asked Momi, "So why are you here?"

"You see, I like to visit the sweets convention because when I was alive, I always wanted to become patissiere! I don't care if I'm dead! I have to accomplish my dream!"

There was a long silence and I mumbled, "That's nice. Well…it was nice meeting you."

I walked away from her and picked up a tray.

"Wait! Ichigo! Don't leave me!"

Momi practically clung herself on me and I tried to shove her gently away from me, but that didn't work.

"Are you really going to follow me?" I asked, sighing dejectedly.

"Yes! Ichigo," Momi quickly bowed down to me, "please help me! I have a favor! I can't go to heaven and accomplish my dream as a patissiere because I have a duty to do here. I have these three wishes that must be completed in the living soul world! Please help me accomplish them!"

I stared at her, feeling a bit sad.

"What are your three wishes?" I questioned, picking up delicious looking strawberry Bavarian cream cake.

"Well, I want to go to St. Marie Academy…" Momi drawled as I almost dropped my tray.

"What? I can't help you with that dream!"

"And I want to help people at St. Marie." She concluded.

I frowned as I finished piling my tray and paid for my desserts. The clerk stared at me as she handed me change for the desserts.

Momi and I sat on an empty table in the parlor of the sweets convention. It was crowded so people didn't take notice of me talking to Momi. She looked so small against the red velvet cushion chair.

"Momi, you said you had three wishes, but you only told me two. What is your third one?"

She hesitated and then said with such sad eyes, "My death. I want to know how I died."

* * *

Ichigo: Well...I-i have to go. (she leaves the studio)

Me: Was it that scary?

Kashino: It was so scary.

Me: Really?

Kashino: No...it was actually pretty...

Me: what?

Kashino: stupid

Me: -.- Anyways, again thanks for the reviews...

Kashino: Are you really going to say that every time?

Me: yes. Anyways, I love the reviews so thanks and now on my profile there is character information on Suzuki Momiji...not lots of information yet...but gradually there will be alot. If you guys review, you'll receive...

Kashino: This is so annoying

Me: Shut up...you'll receive free cupcakes!

Kashino: that's really random.

Me: No! I just ate cupcakes at a fabulous cupcake shop! It's so...


	4. Chapter 4: The Cake and The Prince

Me: Another chapter in a day!

Kashino: That's nice...

Me: I wish Ichigo was here...but since she's not here...I have to get another person to replace her for this story...

Kashino: Who is it?

Me: It's a secret~! You'll find out afterwards. First of all the cupcakes were so delicious!

Kashino: Will you stop talking about the cupcakes!

Me: (pouting) Sorry!

Kashino: Terry doesn't own...wait doesn't everyone know that you don't own Yumeiro Patissiere? Anyways if you did, then the quality of Yumeiro Patissiere would drop

Me: You're so mean! Why won't you try...

* * *

"_My death. I want to know how I died."_

* * *

I stared at Momi with shock.

"What are you talking about, Momi? Don't you already know that you…died?"

Momi sniffled as her eyes were pooled with tears.

"S-some spirits don't know if they died. Or sometimes how they died. I'm one of the spirits who don't know how they died. I have to find my body, my dead body, because strangely the body carries the memory of my death."

I also felt my tears starting to penetrate through my eyes.

"Ichigo, let's forget about that. Try the sweets!" Momi chirped, wiping the tears from her eyes.

Appalled by Momi's behavior, I sampled the strawberry Bavarian cream cake. Immediately, my eyes widened as the vanilla cake and pink Bavarian cream melted gracefully in my mouth. The cake was so soft and fluffy. And this cake tasted so similar…

"Ichigo, what's the matter?" Momi asked, looking slightly worried.

I only whispered, "Grandma."

Standing up, I walked away from the table, carrying the plate that held _the cake_.

I couldn't recall where I found the cake. Momi's wishes had distracted me when I just randomly piled my tray with the desserts. I was about to give up when someone called out to me.

"The strawberry Bavarian cream cake is here."

I searched for the voice and found a young man. My heart immediately pounded as I saw his princely looks. He had shiny blond hair and shimmering ocean-blue eyes. Though he wore chef's hat and clothes, he seemed like a prince. The prince that every princesses dream for. Hypnotized, I walked over to him.

"So, what brings you to find the cake?"

"Well, you see this cake reminds me of my grandma's cake."

The man looked a bit surprised, but then said, "Oh, I see. So did your grandma learn at St. Marie Academy? She probably learned that recipe there."

I nodded and the man continued, "I'm Henri Lucas and I'm the teacher at St. Marie Academy. The school was first established by my grandmother."

I smiled and replied, not knowing what to say, "Oh."

"You have amazing taste. That's a skill of a professional patissiere. Do you want to learn at St. Marie Academy?"

"I-I-I'm sorry, but I can't afford to learn there."

"I'm giving you a scholarship so it's free."

I didn't like the idea of learning at St. Marie, but before I could reject the offer…a presence entered my body.

Normal P.O.V.

"Sure, I would like to learn there!"

Henri Lucas raised his eyebrows at the odd girl. For a moment, she looked like she was going to deny his offer, but then now she wanted to take his offer.

"Okay. Well, here is my business card and the address to St. Marie. The closest one is in Tokyo."

Ichigo P.O.V.

Momi! She went in my body and took control! Darn her! But it was too late to reject Henri's offer. I tried to stop her, but once a spirit enters my body, the spirit has more control.

"Oh and my name is Amano Ichigo."

I heard myself say. Then 'I' left Henri and I sat back down at the table. I forcefully placed my plate of that cake.

Momi finally got out of my body. Trying to be innocent, she just whistled.

"Momi! What was that for? I don't even want to go there!" I harshly whispered.

"Ichigo, but I really want to accomplish my wishes! If you help me, I'll leave you alone the way you want." Momi pouted.

"How do you know I want to be alone? Maybe I don't. And I can't help you with your wishes, especially your third one."

Momi suddenly looked sad and she quietly said, "I also want to meet my childhood friend. I believe my friend is at St. Marie."

Okay, I felt a huge sympathy for her.

"Fine, I'll help you! But you owe me!" I grumbled.

"Arigato, Ichigo!" Momi grinned and that's when my life turned into an adventure.

* * *

Me: How could I get interrupted? I own this story! Anyways, why won't you try writing a story!

Kashino: No thanks.

Me: Anyways, please check my poll!

Kashino: So who's replacing Ama...

(the person comes in)

Miya: Makato-kun~!

Kashino: Why did you invite her?

Me: I didn't...she wasn't supposed to come. Er...Miya...why are you...

Miya: I can do whatever I like!

Me: (debating mode) You're claim is wrong and doesn't have any evidence! Therefore it is

loud noises in teh background

Kashino: (sweat dropping) Let's get this over with...just read and review this chapter to receive...

Miya: a hug from Makato kun~! I want a hug!

Me: Hey! I'm not done debating with you and yes receive a chance to get a hug from 'Makato kun' Wow...Miya is really helpful! R&R!


End file.
